This invention relates to thrust vector control nozzles.
In order to maintain thrust vector control by generating sufficient lateral forces in overexpanded nozzles, larger nozzle sizes are required at high altitudes than that which will suffice at lower altitudes. This is because the ratio of combustion chamber pressure to ambient pressure increases with altitude. For example, with a given chamber pressure, while a nozzle exit area to throat area ratio of 4 may be satisfactory for that vector control at low altitudes, a ratio of 600 or more may be necessary at higher altitudes. Since minimal missile nozzle size is always desirable (even at low altitudes), if not essential, in view of missile weight and envelope limitations, there is a need for a small nozzle capable of furnishing the required transverse control forces at sea level and particularly at high altitudes. An example of a prior art overexpanded nozzle is shown in U.S. patent application Serial No. 263,843, entitled "Fluidic Switches", filed on June 16, 1972, and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,662.